Maybe a Little Time
by Athyn
Summary: One shot fic set right after 4/5 episode. Right after Max leaves Logan's apartment. What she thinks and what happens shortly after.


A.N. Athyn here. This is my first Dark Angel fic so go easy on the mean things. Dedicated to Zhaneel for getting me into DA writing.  
Rating: PG. two swear words but some angsty stuff.  
Summary: One shot ficlet you could read it faster then I could explain it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, don't you think I'd be writing next weeks story instead of writing this?  
Please read and review although I won't kill you if you don't. :)  
Enjoy, Athyn  
  
  
  
Maybe a Little Time  
  
"It's over."  
  
Walking out the door was the hardest thing I'd ever done. As I left, I could feel my heart shatter with a pain I thought only existed right before death. Things gradually became numb and, as I sat outside with Alec, I realized that this was it. Never again, would I be able to indulge in the fantasy of him sweeping me in his arms, locked in a decisively passionate embrace. Think of exotic places to go, after we found a cure. Memories of shy smiles, wayward glances, loving teases. After tonight, neither of us existed to the other. Things started to become too close. Those shy smiles started becoming feral, hungry grins. The glances were an arousal, the teases rapidly spiriling to touches, ones we weren't allowed to have. For what must of been the eighty thousanth time, I blamed Manticore, while secretly blaming myself. I caused this and I ended this. Always good to see that Manticore's training was good for something. 'Always finish what you start.' It's never a good sign when you've been reduced to use Manticore logic for something like love.  
  
Love. That word's rapidly becoming taboo in my mind, taking it's place among favorites such as Manticore, tattoes, and Alec. He was always there. An annoying little pest that has swiftly taken up more space in my mind then on earth. Here I am, trying to think of what could have happened between Logan and I and Alec keeps popping up in my mind. The Ben carbon copy. A freak with an attitude (although really I can't talk) that seems to get himself into more trouble then Sketch in a day. I have to admit though, he's begun to grow on me. I threaten him with bodily harm, dismemberment, and death and to no avail. He stays attached, like a cancer that won't die. I suppose he's not that bad, once you take away the ''bad-ass I'm better then you" attitude. Although he has his moments, I think I'm beginning to grow attached to him. He's like me, and we all have to stick together.   
  
So Logan and I are through. We've been through robberies, shootings, Manticore, and viruses, and now we're over. Sitting so high in the air, the world only a speck really puts things in perspective. My relationship seems so surreal now. Looking back on things I think I've ruined Logan's life. Before me, he was happy and content and now he's drunk and alone in his apartment. Oh, who am I kidding? I seriously doubt that I was a major influence in Logan's life. He'll move on, find a gorgeous non-contagious woman, they'll marry and have five wonderful children. I'll probably be killed within the year. He'll forget all about me and have a happy Max-free life, living happily ever after. He's a storybook prince, so he should have a storybook ending. I'm no princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~(3rd.POV)~~~~~~~~  
  
The gun moved freely in his hand. He had tried this before but was thwarted by a leaky roof. The roof was fixed and nothing stopped him. He thought of Max. 'Oh Max. What a horrible romance we led.' Memories depressed him and the alcohol induced "fuzzy" state he currently resided in was quickly wearing off. It was now or never. The safety clicked off as he lifted the gun towards his head. Underneath the chin to ensure no chance of missing. Cold metal rested on his skin reminding him of what he planned to do. Closing his eyes he wondered if Max would be at his funeral, if she would even know of it. He sighed about to pull the trigger--  
"Ya know, putting that next to your ear would do the trick as well." Alec. The whole reason he was carrying on this endeavor.  
  
"Get out of my apartment." No need to cover his words in friendlyness, his look conveyed it all. A desperate look of release graced Logan's face.  
  
"She does love you ya know." A snort and the tinkering of glass as yet more whiskey was poured. That would probably be the third one today. Alec charged on.  
  
"You think we have or had a thing together because you saw me hug her today. I only wish we did. I don't know If you've realized it yet, but every thought that runs through her pretty little head is usually about you. Or Joshua. Whether or not you've noticed, If you die she'll be pretty pissed."  
  
Still no reply. The sound of alcohol being chugged is now the only sound in the apartment. At least he hasn't left yet.  
"She'll blame herself. You dieing would kill her."  
To coin a cliche, a pin dropping could have been heard. Alec smiled.  
"So, before you off yourself, just think of how she'll feel. I'd hate to be the one to tell her that she tried to save you in vain. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start fixing things. Maybe one day, things will work out."  
Alec turned and left the building. No need to steal Logan's gun, there was no need anymore. While neither Max nor Logan would be Mr./Ms. Personality for quite sometime, things would be alright. Maybe all they needed was a little time.  
  
~~~END~~~~  
A/N. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me, but flamers beware. I might bite you. Luv ya, Athyn. 


End file.
